metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Sergei Gurlukovich
, Manhattan |eyes = Green |hair = White |ethnicity = Caucasian |affiliations = * Spetsnaz GRU * Gurlukovich Mercenaries |occupation = Mercenary commander |family = * Olga Gurlukovich (daughter) * Sunny Emmerich (granddaughter) |games = Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty |creator = Hideo Kojima |artist = Yoji Shinkawa |voiceactor = Earl Boen |japanactor = Osamu Saka }} Sergei Gurlukovich (Russian: Сергей Гурлукович) was a former commanding officer in the Spetznaz GRUMetal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Otacon: Sergei Gurlukovich. // Snake: // Gurlukovich...! One of Ocelot’s allies? // Otacon: Yeah... The GRU colonel. He’s the one Ocelot was supposed to meet up with, after Shadow Moses...Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008).http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/90 and later became the leader of a Russian mercenary group. He was also the father of Olga Gurlukovich and the grandfather of Sunny Emmerich. Biography Early life and career Sergei Gurlukovich was born and raised in Chelyabinsk-70, Russia, now known as Snezhinsk. He served in the Soviet Armed Forces, and eventually rose to the rank of Colonel. He served as the head of the Spetznaz during the Cold War, where he met his friend and comrade-in-arms, Revolver Ocelot. Eventually, Sergei fathered a daughter, whom he named Olga. Sergei was a friend to fellow Soviet soldier Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. With the collapse of the Soviet Union, as well as witnessing his hometown be seized by the Americans in the aftermath,Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Gurlukovich: I was raised in Snezhinsk, formerly known as Chelyabinsk -70, the nuclear research outpost. // CMC: What are you talking about? // Gurlukovich: After the Cold War ended, my home was bought out by the Americans. // CMC: Is there a point to this story? // Gurlukovich: None that you would understand. Land, friends, dignity… All sold to the highest bidder, - - the United States of America. Even the technology that gave birth to these weapons is Russian, developed by us! Sergei brought together former soldiers, many from the Spetsnaz, who had nowhere left to go, forming a mercenary army of at least a thousand strong. Carrying an utmost sense of patriotism to his country, Sergei's ultimate ambitions were to restore Mother Russia to her former glory. In 2005, Sergei allied himself with Liquid Snake and the Sons of Big Boss terrorist group, via Ocelot, with the intention of joining Liquid's revolt against the United States Government, on Shadow Moses Island. Hungry for the power that Metal Gear REX would offer him and thus its capability to restore Russia, Sergei provided the terrorists with a Hind D gunship and most of the Sons of Big Boss's heavy artillery, as a down payment for data on the REX project.Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Revolver Ocelot: Maybe so, but he's the one who gave us the Hind and most of our other heavy firepower. Liquid, however, had very different aims, referring to Sergei as more of a politician than a warrior. Liquid was to arrange for Sergei's troops to assist the Genome Soldiers, though this plan was never carried out, due to REX's destruction at the hands of Solid Snake. Likewise, Sergei, while hungry for REX's power, also had some doubts about whether it was indeed as powerful as it is claimed to be, stating that Ocelot and Liquid contact him again only after REX successfully launches a nuke.Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) Liquid Snake: In any case, have you heard from your friend Colonel Sergei Gurlukovich at Spetsnaz yet? // Revolver Ocelot: He still has doubts about the ability of Metal Gear. He said we can talk after Metal Gear's test launch is successful. // Liquid: He is a very prudent man. However, Sergei never received REX due to its destruction, and Liquid's death. In 2007, Sergei received word that a new type of Metal Gear was scheduled for transport, via the Hudson River, and planned to steal it, believing it to be the key to reviving Russia to its former glory. On August 8, his troops seized the dummy oil tanker that was transporting the new Metal Gear, with Sergei personally joining the mission, along with Ocelot and his daughter Olga. Sergei did, however, sense that the mission may not go according to plan, after seeing the full moon during the storm. He told Olga that, once everything was set up, she must leave the mercenary unit, despite her protests, and stay in America, assuring her that it was a "country of liberty." Sergei later made his way down to the tanker's holds where Metal Gear RAY was stored with Ocelot. With Ocelot distracting the Marines, Sergei took Commandant Scott Dolph hostage with his Makarov PM. Ocelot had different intentions with RAY, however, and Sergei believed that he was still taking orders from Solidus Snake. After realizing Ocelot's true allegiance to the Patriots, Sergei attempted to shoot him; however, Ocelot shot and mortally wounded him via several shots to the chest, which also killed Dolph in the process. Four of the Gurlukovich soldiers, confronted with evidence of Ocelot's betrayal, attempted to avenge their former leader, but were shot by Ocelot. The rest of Sergei's men were then wiped out as Ocelot hijacked RAY and proceeded to destroy the tanker and the Marines on board. As the flooding grew worse, he finally expired from drowning while weakly saying the name of his daughter. Personality and traits Sergei was a very patriotic man who dreamed to have Russia restored to its former glory and power by any means necessary including working with terrorists such as Liquid Snake and the rest of the Sons of Big Boss. He was, as Liquid put it, a very prudent man who had doubts of Metal Gear REX's power. He also had a bad feeling about the outcome of the Tanker Incident. He also had a significant amount of distaste for America, largely because of his homeland being "sold out to the highest bidder" after the Cold War. Despite his personal hatred for America, however, he nonetheless told Olga to stay in America after their mission on the Discovery, and referred to it as a "country of liberty" as reassurance when trying to get her to leave the unit for her personal safety. Sergei was a very charismatic person who was able to gain the loyalties of over a thousand former Russian soldiers who had no where else to go. They were so loyal to Sergei that they were willing to die for him and tried to avenge him when he was gunned down by Ocelot. Sergei had a lot of love and care for his daughter Olga as he made her promise to live in America once the Tanker Incident was complete in order to give her unborn child a better life. He asked his soldiers to keep Olga safe from harm and was enraged when Ocelot said that Olga would die in the tanker with him. His last word was his daughter's name. Just prior to personally entering the ship, Sergei proceeded to wear a Ushanka, which was a square-shaped fur hat that is frequently worn by Russians and other Siberian inhabitants. The hat apparently had some symbolic significance in the unit, as during his relaying orders to the men, he was supplied with the hat by one of his officers and proceeded to put it on. However, by the time he held Scott Dolph hostage, he discarded the hat. Owing to his origins, he spoke with a thick Russian accent. Largely because of his prior involvement in the Shadow Moses Incident, and in particular his connection to Ocelot, Otacon when revealing to Snake their discovery of Gurlukovich and his forces' identity treated it as a very serious matter. Behind the scenes and Solidus Snake are the only characters in the to be mentioned first in one game (Metal Gear Solid), then appear in person in the sequel (Metal Gear Solid 2). In Metal Gear Solid, it is mentioned that Sergei was "currently the head of Spetsnaz" as well as the leader of a private mercenary group. In Hideo Kojima's "Grand Game Plan" for Metal Gear Solid 2, Sergei's death at the hands of Ocelot was to be portrayed in a slightly different fashion; as Ocelot would have already boarded RAY when revealing his true colors, Sergei was to be killed by RAY stepping on him. Sergei shares some traits with Scott Dolph, as both were honorable soldiers whom were well-respected by their fellow factions, had a sense of patriotism to their respective countries, and had a daughter whom they cared for deeply (both of whom would be manipulated into fighting for the people responsible for their fathers' deaths). Sergei and Dolph were also both killed by the same individual, Revolver Ocelot, with both shocked at the latter's revelation of his true intentions. The comic book adaptation Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty claims that the two had at one point known each other prior to the Tanker Incident. Snake Tales Sergei was also the antagonist of the Snake Tales story "Confidential Legacy," included in the Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance expansion. In the story, Sergei was involved in hijacking a Marine-controlled tanker containing a Metal Gear from Eldera, when the latter was rediscovered six months prior to the events of the story. Wanting revenge on Roy Campbell, of whom his constant battles against him in the Cold War resulted in a lot of widows and orphans in his group, he also had Roy Campbell's niece, Meryl Silverburgh, join by tricking her into thinking that Matt Campbell helped the communist-backed rebels and that the Marines executed him. He then encounters Snake by faking taking Meryl as a hostage. After Snake defeated Meryl in a fight, Sergei then confirms Snake and Campbell's suspicions that it was in fact he who killed Matt Campbell, not the Marines, as well as revealing that when he was going to steal Metal Gear, he wasn't going to give it to the rebels before preparing to execute Snake. However, Meryl, being conscious enough to hear Sergei's confession, managed to avenge her father by shooting Sergei, killing him. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' (Snake Tales; non-canonical) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' (mentioned) Sources * Metal Gear Solid 4 Database Notes and references See also *Revolver Ocelot *Olga Gurlukovich *Sunny Emmerich de:Sergej Gurlukovich es:Sergei Gurlukovich Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Russians